


Keeping Promises

by iCry



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCry/pseuds/iCry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn't think you would come back," a voice which cracked said, hinting at the boy's transition into adulthood.</p><p>The fic where Nicaise lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Promises

"I didn't think you would come back," a voice which cracked said, hinting at the boy's transition into adulthood.

Laurent said nothing, instead focusing his attention on the reports of riots and protest before him. After the confrontation at Ios and the announcement of the unity of Vere and Akielos, there had been many riots and protest against it, especially at the centre. With Damianos still under bed rest after the injury he sustained, or so the court thinks. Laurent had infact refused to let him out of the bedchambers until the wound completely healed, Damen was more than happy to comply when Laurent lean forward to silence further arguments with a kiss. 

Several more moments passed before Nicaise huffed and stomped his way to where Laurent was seated. 

"Are you going to just ignore me?" Nicaise asked, "You said you were going to offer, when the time comes."

Laurent placed his hands against his temple and pressed. While he have the aid of Nikandros and Vannes, there were simply too many issues that needed to be attended to. 

"If I'm going to offer, and you be my pet then you wouldn't be here giving me more a headache than the one I already have," Laurent remarked as he leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes.

Nicaise pulled the door open, letting it swing and pushed his way pass the guards. The guards patrolling the hall made a curious glance into the room before Laurent ordered them to shut the door. 

-=+=-

Hours have gone passed before the door of Laurent's study crept open, revealing Nicaise's chestnut hair. He was holding a plate of sweetmeat and apricots, which he placed in the only open table space he could find, directly in front of Laurent.

Laurent picked the apricots off the plate while regarding Nicaise with an indecipherable look. Nicaise moved to clear parchments and other correspondents off of the table, putting them into neat piles, sorted by the importance of the documents. Every once in a while something on the parchment would draw Nicaise's attention and he would read it in detail.

"The riots and protest can be very easily solved if you and the barbarian have a state tour, assuring the common people that this time the peace is going to last," Nicaise stated. 

"Yes, I'm aware. However Damen is still bedridden."

"Because you demanded it," Nicaise shot back.

Laurent simply laughed.

Nicaise stared at Laurent like he's grown a second head, or several heads.

"I didn't think you had it in you to laugh." He uttered and then softly, "I also didn't think you would keep your promise."

"But I did," Laurent walked to Nicaise and petted his hair.


End file.
